


Father and son

by Monireh



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu - Freeform, Protective Din Djarin, badass dad, daddy din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is a drawing of my beloved father/son duo from The Madalorian....😊
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, the mandalorian - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Father and son

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why there is not an option of the relationship with &.....all I could find was ababy Yoda/Din Djarin which doesn't mean any sense but there really isn't other option😭🤦


End file.
